Killing in the Dead of Night
by oOBubble.POP.Oo
Summary: I KNOW FAIL TITLE!  What happpens when Arthur invits over guest and people start to die one by one and Arthur has been acting strange  WARNING:Human names, and Character death  please read my story it's my first and EVERYBODY is in this one I promise


_Red. _

_Red was such a delightful color. The color of red reclaimable so many things, things such as a red delicious apple, a red pen, a red lollipop, a red wagon that you were pushed in or pulled as a kid so many other things red can reclaimable. So, so, so many other things like_

_Blood… _

The sweet color of red blood, red was all Arthur could see as he sneered at Francis from across the dining table all the other people of different nationalities lined up and down the table oh how the Brit had so many different nationalities of friends or people he accosted with. Some talking and laughing among one another Francis not even noticing the glare that he was receiving from the British male, before watching as the Seychelloien female hastily walked out of the dining room. She rushed up to the bathroom to go do her business, before hearing a thud from an inner room further down the hallway a worried looked took over her face as she took a step down the hall her chocolate eyes daring from side to side as her brown locks flowed gently down by her face. She took another step down the hallway taking in a deep breath and swallowing the lump in her trout "H...Hello" she managed to stammer before taking another step and hearing another sharp

_thud. _

She took another swallow before keeping her steady walk her brown orbs now incased with pure fear and worry scared of what could be making the thud sound. Her feet now stopped in front of a door the thud noise had gotten louder when she walked in front of the door, sweat now forming at her brow and sliding down her face like condensation on the side of a cup. Her hand shook loosely as it reached for the door her mind yelling at her not to reach for it, yet she went against her mind wishes and proceeded to open the door with a bad feeling before swimming the door wide open with a _whoosh! _A sigh of relief left her lips as she saw the room was empty.

"Wait...empty?" She questioned herself before whisking around to gaze around the hallway 'but how?" She did a mental scream gazing down the darkness of the hallway as she slammed the door shut taking one step backwards fear began to consume her as she did double takes down both ends of the hallways. Something caught her eye down in the darkness of the hallway…something shiny almost reflected. She squinted her eyes to try and figure out what it could be, when she figure out what it was her eyes widened in pure fear and her body shook noticing what it is. It could have been no other than that of a huge butcher knife. The Seychelloien female tried to let out a scream, the sound hitching in her trout not going anywhere she took a step backwards before tripping and falling, the figure now lashed down from the hallway coming at her fast. It was over quicker than it had started, her scream went through the whole house the smell of iron could be smelled now and warm liquid came from the females mouth as she left out more screams of pain, letting her head fly backwards grabbing her attackers wrist, who thus gave a sharp _twist. _

Before a sick twisted laugh could be heard yanking the knife out of the female's stomach, the silver knife no longer silver but now a crimson color the color of blood. She flew back landing on the hard ground her attacker stood over her the eerie laugh still coming from their mouth, her brown locks were now in a pool around her blood spewing from her open stab wound her brown chocolate eyes now being drained of their life. The last thing she heard before she died was that stupid ass laughing

_The only thing the people back in the dining room heard was the Seychelloien girls scream and a hard thud then everything went dark. Somebody had cut off the lights and people began to shriek_, Arthur mainly staying calm amongst the people that were screaming because the lights were off

_he was the calm one. _

* * *

><p><em>AN: UGGH! I feel so bad about this chapter, it's so short and my first time writting this type of story and I thought it would be fun, who knew it would be this short! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please comment! <em>


End file.
